


Fairy Lights & Starry Eyes

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: Black & Gold (KuroTsukki) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, I also left it til the last minute, M/M, because i'm an idiot, i hope you like it boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hates the holiday season, but maybe Kuroo can convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights & Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurricanedelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/gifts).



To be completely and utterly honest, Christmas, and December in general, gave Tsukishima the shits.

The lights, the music and _especially_ the people just grated on the blond’s nerves.

The streets were crowded, as the blond shuffled his way past the brightly lit shop windows of downtown Shibuya. His tall figure cut through the throngs of people easily, as people moved out of his way of their own accord. He wore a scarf that covered the lower half of his face, causing him to look more intimidating than he actually was. It didn't bother him though, the sooner he could finish this mess of shopping and get home, the better.

Tsukishima huffed in surprise, his right shoulder being forced behind his body as someone hurtled into him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!"

A young man, about university age, bowed to him quickly. Tsukishima's eyes widened as the man stood straight, the familiar freckles and bright eyed striking deep in the blond's heart.

"Yamaguchi, it's been a while."

"How- Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi's cheeks were red from the cold and his eyes shone as he took in the tall blond. The last time the two had met was their last day of high school. Tsukishima had to admit, his childhood friend had grown up handsomely. He was no longer the timid, anxious boy he used to be.

The pinch server had filled out, grown a few inches and now wore his shoulder length hair in a half pony tail.

"What are you doing here, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima allowed himself to be pulled along, as Yamaguchi led them to a small café.

"I'm seeing Kuroo for the holidays." Tsukishima admits, almost begrudgingly. He almost regretted it, as the other male's face lit up and he launched into asking more questions.

"Are the two of you together now? How is he? Does he treat you well? Aren't you going to a college in Sendai?"

The pair ordered drinks and sat down in a booth, away from the majority of the café patrons. Yamaguchi stared expectantly at the blond, while Tsukishima took his time in answering the questions.

"Yes we're together, he's fine, yes he treats me well and yes, I go to school in Sendai. But I'm transferring to Tokyo in the new year. Kuroo is insistent that I move in with him when I do."

Yamaguchi made an approving sound in the back of his throat and politely thanked the waitress that brought over their order. The pair caught up over their coffee, talking about their educations and their families. They spoke of their hobbies and their new friends, as well as recounting old memories of Karasuno.

The evening turned into night and Tsukishima excused himself from Yamaguchi's company. They exchanged new numbers and wished each other happy holidays.

Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi's back, as the freckled man disappeared into the Christmas Eve crowd.

 

:

 

Tsukishima tumbled through the door, weighed down by the multiple shopping bags in his hands. He almost took down Kuroo in the process, after the older man had opened his front door to let the blond in.

Kuroo stifled sniggering, listening as the blond picked himself up and headed to the living room, muttering dark things under his breath.

"Christmas would be so much better without presents and all that crap."

Kuroo couldn't stop the snort that escaped, following his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's thin waist. The blond dumped his purchases on the couch, eyes closing as he sunk into Kuroo's embrace. He was exhausted, the mass of people outside had drained his energy and the long process of wrapping was still ahead.

"Are you totally sure? Have you even looked at my decorating?"

Tsukishima opened his eyes, as Kuroo pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. The blond's eyes widened, taking in the strings of fairy lights around the tree, across the window sills and draped over the fireplace mantle.

There had been a wreath on the front door, which Tsukishima had barely glanced at when he arrived. The tree was huge, almost touching the ceiling and decorated liberally with tinsel, lights and baubles. Tsukishima spotted one ornament in particular, that he'd bought a few years ago, with a hand painted cat and crow on the surface.

He'd bought it to commemorate their one year anniversary, but now it was more a reminiscent piece, reminding them of their old teams and all the fun they had playing together.

(Honestly Tsukishima just laughed at how alike the cat and Kuroo looked. Kuroo doesn't know what's so funny about a picture of a black cat with a strangely located tuft of fur.)

Kuroo watched quietly, as the soft fairy lights reflected in Tsukishima's gold eyes, making them shine as though made of tiny stars. It was quiet, only the crackling of the fire made any noise. It was like time stood still, with the pair standing in the middle of the living room, one awed by the lights and the other just enjoying the first's proximity.

"So, is it still all crap?"

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone of Kuroo's question, turning to face the slightly shorter man and slinging his arms over Kuroo's shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean. Christmas is still a waste of time and money."

The blond made no move to dissuade Kuroo of leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

"Mm, maybe I can convince you."

Tsukishima smirked and leaned his forehead against Kuroo's.

"Please, give it your best."

**Author's Note:**

> I left this to the last minute, like an absolute idiot. So it's short and probably really bad... Either way... メリークリスマス!
> 
> (I'll probably end up rewriting this or extending it later).


End file.
